Caminhando nas nuvens
by MarySwan
Summary: Edward volta da segunda guerra e tudo o que quer é ter sua esposa o esperando de braços abertos... Mas nem tudo acontece como o planejado... Fic engraçada e romântica
1. Prólogo

Finalmente estou voltando para casa. A guerra é o pior lugar para se estar em toda a face da Terra.

Estou voltando pra minha esposa com quem pretendo ter filhos, afinal me casei apenas um dia antes de partir para a guerra, pois para um homem que vai a lugar onde pode perder tudo pelo menos eu teria realizado meu sonho e me casado com a mulher que amo.

Jéssica Stanley, minha amada esposa que conheci a apenas uma semana de nos casarmos.

Todos os dias em que estive naquele lugar mandei-lhe cartas falando de meu amor, falando de como seria nossa vida depois que regressasse, um cachorro correndo com as crianças pelo quintal, nós dois sentados na varanda tomando chá ao fim da tarde.

Naqueles moments eu só podia sonhar, agora que estou voltando vou realizar a segunda parte de meus sonhos.

Apenas não entendo o motivo de Jéssica não ter respondido mais minhas cartas.


	2. Chapter 1

Todos os soldados estavam felizes em voltar para casa, mas principalmente voltar para suas famílias, eu não poderia estar diferente, meu coração se alegrava toda que pensava em voltar para casa e ter uma vida feliz sem os pesadelos que me rondavam toda vez que fechava os olhos e me lembrava dos dias horríveis que passei frente ao campo de batalha, a segunda guerra estava no fim, o país começava a se erguer novamente e com ele minha chance de ser feliz.  
O navio que nos transportava de volta ao nosso lar foi ancorado e o capitão desceu para nos avisar que estávamos em terra firme, eu e alguns amigos que conheci em meio aquele inferno nos levantamos e começamos a caminhar rumo a porta de saída, não conseguíamos parar de sorrir, todos nos desejavam boa sorte por onde passávamos, eu e Peter, o homem que me salvou duas vezes, descemos a escada feita de cordas que ligava ao píer, então ele fez mais uma de suas perguntas.  
_ Qual foi a última vez que você a viu?  
_ No dia do casamento, há quatro anos.  
_ Me deixe adivinhar, a conheceu na sexta, casou no domingo e embarcou na segunda.  
_ É mais ou menos isso.  
_ Eu também, a guerra é horrível não? Aposto que nem as reconheceremos.  
_ Eu não, eu a reconheceria onde fosse.  
Assim que chegamos ao local onde havia várias pessoas acenando e gritando, Peter encontrou sua esposa e sua filha de seis anos, me desejou boa sorte e se foi, todos os soldados foram embora com suas famílias, mas eu ainda estava a procurar por Jéssica, quando na havia mais ninguém no cais fui embora. Enquanto andava pelas ruas todos me cumprimentavam e chamavam de herói nacional, cheguei a pequena casa que dividia com Jéssica e peguei de dentro do bolso do meu casaco um medalhão onde guardava sua foto e a chave de nossa casa.  
Encostei junto a porta e ouvi a voz de um homem conversando com Jéssica, abri a porta lentamente e a chamei.  
_ Jéssica?!

Ela olhou para trás e em sua expressão havia surpresa e espanto, então ela se levantou e eu reparei que ela esta apenas em trajes íntimos, ela começou a caminhar em minha direção e vi que em seu rosto agora estava um misto de alegria e outra expressão que não consegui decifrar, olhei mais atrás e entendi que a voz vinha do rádio onde ela a poucos instantes se encontrava.  
_ Edward?  
Ela me abraçou e beijou todo meu rosto, estava tão feliz de ter voltado pra casa, então a perguntei.  
_ Quando não te vi nas docas eu pensei que...  
_ Eu não sabia que viria hoje.  
_ Não recebeu minhas cartas?  
Então ela me soltou e ela pedia desculpa com os olhos.  
_ Edward, eu comecei a lê-las, mas depois das primeiras eu não conseguia mais ouvir aquela história de lutas e matança.  
_ Eu escrevi quase todo dia.  
_ Eu sei, eu as guardei, olhe.

Ela abriu um baú e eu fiquei feliz de saber que ela guardou minhas cartas, mas assim que olhei dentro do baú percebi várias outras caixas contendo outras cartas, mas essas não eram minhas. Ela pegou uma pequena caixa no meio de todas e me entregou.  
_ Viu? Edward, pensar em você e em todo aquele perigo era demais, eu sabia que se elas chegavam era por que você estava vivo, e era só isso que me importava.  
Então ela recolocou a pequena caixa no baú, quando ia perguntar sobre as outras caixas ela me puxou para o sofá e começou outro assunto.  
_ Eu fui ver o senhor Volturi para garantir que lhe daria o emprego que prometeu, e ele disse que podia começar assim que chegasse, mas você terá que ir usando seu uniforme, quem pode resistir a um herói?! Claro, negociei um aumento.  
_ Jéssica eu não quero voltar a vender chocolate.  
Ela se levantou com um sorriso enorme e perguntou.  
_ Você tem algo melhor?  
_ Não, mas sabe, na guerra eu tive tempo de pensar no que era importante, sobre o que eu quero da vida, escrevi isso tudo nas cartas.  
_ As velhas cartas de novo. Você quer que eu leia as cartas?  
_ Não, é que você não entende o que estou sentindo e o que eu quero.  
_ Querido, me diga o que quer.  
Ela disse isso retirando meu uniforme militar. Pela primeira vez consumamos o casamento, mas no meio de tudo ela me fez prometer que vestiria meu uniforme e venderia chocolate.  
No outro dia peguei uma mala de roupa e o mostruário de chocolate, lhe dei um beijo e parti. Comprei um bilhete e entrei no trem, enquanto me encaminhava para meu assento vi uma moça de cabelos com de mogno avermelhado tendo dificuldades em colocar sua mala no bagageiro. Assim, que me aproximei sua mala caiu aberta, várias roupas caíram, ela me olhou e pela primeira vez perdi a noção do tempo, ela se abaixou e pediu desculpas, tudo que ainda pensava era em seus olhos, então me abaixei e comecei a ajudá-la, novamente me vi perdido em seus olhos, ela olhou para baixo e murmurou.  
_ Ele vai me matar.  
Então vi que se tratava de um porta-retratos com a foto de um casal, mas o vidro agora estava quebrado.  
_ É apenas um vidro, você pode trocar.  
Então o trem deu um solavanco para frente e eu caí em cima da bela moça. Pedi desculpa e me levantei.  
_ Não se preocupe a culpa foi minha.  
Ela pegou nossos bilhetes que haviam caído no chão e me entregou. Ela colocou a mão na boca e lhe perguntei  
_ Você está bem?  
De repente ela vomitou em minha farda, fui ao pequeno banheiro do trem e comecei a lavar com o pequeno sabonete que havia lá. Um senhor pequeno e enrugado entrou pedindo meu bilhete, com as mãos molhadas lhe entreguei o pequeno papel, ele etiquetou e me devolveu, olhou para mim, balançou a cabeça e foi embora.  
Assim que terminei o serviço voltei ao meu assento, mas parei ante a moça que dormia encostada em seu assento. Por ironia do destino minha poltrona era a sua frente, me sentei e dormi, mas as lembranças da guerra ainda estavam vivas em minha memória então novamente tive um pesadelo, acordei ofegante e me vi novamente no trem, olhei para trás e a moa não se encontrava mais lá.  
Desci na próxima estação e comecei a andar, avistei um ônibus e fui de encontro à ele, entrei no ônibus e todos os passageiros começaram a reclamar do mal cheiro que vinha de minha farda que estava dentro da bolsa, olhei para o único banco vazio e vi a bela moça sentada ao lado, assim que me viu suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas de vergonha, assim que me sentei ela pediu desculpas, então começamos a conversar.  
_ Bom o livro?  
Ela lia um livro de Shakespeare.  
_ Eu tenho que ler.  
_ Faculdade?  
_ Não, meu mestrado.  
_ Matando aula?  
_ Não, indo pra casa, minha família tem uma vinícola em Napa. E você?  
_ Negócios em Sacramento.  
_ O trem ia pra Sacramento.  
_ Meu bilhete não, digo, ia quando eu embarquei.  
Então ela pegou sua bolsa e de lá tirou um pequeno papel.  
_ Eu acho que isto é seu.  
Quando reparei, vi que era meu bilhete, começamos a rir. O ônibus novamente fez uma parada, dois homens entrarão e um se sentou ao seu lado e o outro atrás, eles começaram a conversar com ela, mas pelo que pude ver ela não estava a vontade, lhes dava cortadas frias, então um deles segurou em seu braço e eu achei melhor intervir.  
_ Amigos, deixem a moça e paz.  
O que estava ao seu lado levantou e tentou me dar um soco, mas antes que sua mão encontrasse meu rosto eu a segurei, então todos no ônibus começaram a gritar, bati a cabeça dele na de seu amigo que levantou e tentou segurar minhas costas, o ônibus parou e nós três fomos expulsos, continuei meu caminho a pé, depois de 40 minutos andando percebo que a bela moça estava sentada em cima de sua mala e chorava.


	3. Chapter 2

Aproximei-me lentamente dela, ela estava com a cabeça baixa encarando suas mãos então provavelmente ela não me ouviu. Fiquei a observando e disse primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça.  
_ Acho que não fomos apresentados devidamente.  
Ela levantou a cabeça assustada, mas logo se recompôs e sorriu, começou a enxugar as lágrimas e coloquei minhas malas no chão, estendi minha mão para ela.  
_ Sou Edward Cullen.  
Ela segurou minha mão e respondeu.  
_ Isabella Swan. Desculpe pelo ônibus, eu me sinto péssima, todos os problemas que lhe causei. Siga seu caminho, quem sabe o que ainda pode lhe acontecer.  
_ Existe sempre a possibilidade da floresta se incendiar.  
Ela começou a rir ainda com a cabeça baixa, mas sua risada era tão doce que eu ficaria ouvindo o dia todo. Mas uma coisa me intrigava.  
_ Por que não está no ônibus?  
_ Esta é minha parada.  
Olhei para os lados e vi apenas o bosque nos dois lados da estrada de terra e então confirmei.  
_ Está esperando carona.  
Ela novamente olhou para baixo e começou a chorar novamente.  
_ Não, estou esperando um milagre. Ele vai me matar.  
Fiquei confuso diante dessa afirmação.  
_ Quem?  
_ Meu pai.  
_ Olha se o problema é com a moldura...  
Mas ela respondeu rapidamente.  
_ Não, não é a moldura.  
_ olha, não é da minha conta, mas se quiser falar do assunto.  
Ela fungou e de dentro do bolso de seu vestido retirou um papel e me estendeu, e o abri e li as seguintes palavras.  
_ Eu não nasci para os costumes desse mundo e nem para ficar preso, sou uma alma livre?  
O final saiu em um tom de pergunta pois realmente não estava entendendo nada.  
_ Quem é alma livre?  
_ Meu professor.  
Entreguei-lhe novamente a carta e ela continuou seu relato.  
_ Ele e eu éramos...  
Ela novamente começou a chorar.  
_ Eu não conheço seu pai, mas acredito que ele...  
Novamente ela me surpreendeu.  
_ Eu estou grávida.  
Olhei novamente pra ela e assenti agora eu entendia o medo de seu pai.  
_ Está chateada, eu posso entender, certamente eu entendo. Mas Isabella veja o lado positivo, é uma vida chegando ao mundo e isso é um milagre em si.  
_ Matarei qualquer um que desonrar minha família. Quantas vezes ele disse isso. 100 vezes. Um milhão de vezes.  
_ É só uma figura de linguagem.  
_ Não é não. O meu pai cumpre o que fala. Sempre. Ele é muito antiquado, se eu for pra casa nesse estado, sem marido, ele me mata, ele me mata.  
Então novamente ela começou a chorar. Então fiz uma coisa inesperada até para mim mesmo, só não podia deixar que ela chorasse.  
_ E se por acaso aparecer com um marido?  
Ela me olhou e perguntou.  
_ Quem faria isso? Chegar num dia e partir no outro?  
_ É claro, conhecer a família, ficar uma noite, partir pela manhã, por uma carta no correio dizendo que...  
_ Que me abandonou.  
Ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo até eu quebrar o silêncio.  
_ Acontece.  
Ela pareceu pensar um pouco e disse.  
_ Você é muito bondoso por tentar me ajudar, talvez isso funcione, mas não há ninguém.  
Ela disse isso enquanto se levantava pegava suas malas e começava a caminhar.  
_ Senhorita Swan. Isabella.  
Ela finalmente olhou para trás e eu pude dizer.  
_ Tem eu.  
Então novamente começamos a caminhar e a conversar para nos conhecermos melhor.  
_ Foi muito feia, a luta?  
_ Quando começa o tiroteio, te dá um branco, o negócio era colocar a mente em outra coisa.  
_ E o que você fazia?  
_ Escrevia cartas para minha esposa, na minha cabeça, e mais tarde colocava no papel.  
_ Sobre a guerra?  
_ Sobre como eu gostaria que fosse nossa vida quando eu voltasse. Sabe a pequena casa perfeita, crianças correndo pelo jardim com o cachorro, bom emprego.  
_ Ela deve ter sentido cada palavra.  
_ É, cada palavra.  
Ela deve ter percebido que meu comentário foi meio sem vido por isso mudou de assunto.  
_ É muito gentil por fazer isso por mim.  
_ E pelo bebê? Estou fazendo isso pelos dois.  
_ Nós dois agradecemos.  
_ Não há de que para os dois.  
Ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo e nem percebi que tínhamos parado, recomeçamos a caminhar, mas ela parou no meio da estrada e olhou para a paisagem mais bonita que eu já havia visto.  
_ Chamamos de Las Nubes, quer dizer, as nuvens.  
_ É lindo  
_ É.  
Então me lembrei de uma coisa essencial. Coloquei minhas malas no chão e peguei as amostras de chocolate.  
_ Bom, temos que fazer isso direito.  
Abri a pequena maleta que continha os pequenos doces e de lá retirei um deles que continha um pequeno anel a sua volta.  
_ O bombom de casamento de luxo. A maior venda em junho.  
Retirei a pequena peça e peguei sua mão, a sensação era muito boa, coloquei o anel e ela começou a olhá-lo. Peguei outro com o mesmo anel e fiz o mesmo comigo, fechei a pequena maleta e a olhei, novamente peguei as malas e prosseguimos viagem, de repente ouvi um tiro de espingarda bem próximo a nós e depois mais um, corremos e nos abaixamos, deitei por cima de seu corpo, não poderia deixar que nada de mal acontecesse a ela ou a criança, então ouvimos passos e dois homens pararam diante de nós, seriam eles assaltantes, pense rápido Edward eles estão armados e você não. Então fiz a única coisa decente nesse momento, levantei minhas mãos ainda deitado sobre seu corpo e disse.  
_ Estou desarmado.  
Levantei-me e a ajudei a se levantar, me coloquei a frente de seu corpo.  
_ Não atire.  
O homem nos olhou e Isabela saiu ao meu lado, abaixou sua cabeça e torceu suas mãos.  
_ Olá _papa_.  
_ Isabella, quem é ele?  
_ Edward Cullen, meu marido.  
Ele novamente apontou sua espingarda, mas dessa vez sua mira era em mim.


	4. Chapter 3

Caminhamos por um vinhedo muito grande até chegarmos a casa principal, era linda. O pai de Isabella abriu a porta em um rompante e começou a gritar:  
_ RENÉE, RENÉE!  
Percebi que Isabella tremia um pouco, me aproximei de seu ouvido e lhe disse que estava tudo bem, mas pelo que percebi não foi baixo o suficiente, pois foi seu pai que respondeu.  
_ Uma ova que está tudo bem, eu não vou permitir isso, irei até o papa pessoalmente para anular isso.  
Vi o desespero nos olhos da pequena Isabella, e então ela estava correndo atrás de seu pai.  
_ Não nos casamos na igreja.  
Eles pararam por um momento e ele olhou para mim, então novamente voltou a caminhar e ainda estava gritando.  
_ RENÉE!  
Uma mulher muito bonita saiu de dentro de um dos cômodos onde eu achei ser a cozinha, pois ela vinha retirando um avental que estava por cima de sua roupa.  
_ Que se passa Charlie?  
Antes que ele pudesse responder, Isabella se dirigiu a ela.  
_ Mamãe!  
_ Isabella!  
As duas se abraçaram por alguns instantes então Renée se virou novamente para Charlie.  
_ Qual é o seu problema?  
Ele olhou para mim e apontou seu dedo.  
_ Eis o problema. – Ele olhou para Isabella e a repreendeu. – Foi assim que você foi criada? Traindo a sua mãe? Traindo o seu pai?  
_ Eu não trai ninguém.  
Pude perceber que Renée não estava entendendo o motivo da discussão.  
_ Mas do que você está falando?  
_ Do que acha que eu estou falando? Do gringo!  
_ O nome dele é Edward, papai.  
Antes que eu pudesse me apresentar, ou que qualquer um deles pudesse falar alguma coisa, saiu do mesmo cômodo outra mulher, está era mais velha, pois seus cabelos já estavam brancos.  
_ Menina linda!  
_ Ah! Vovó!  
As duas também se abraçaram e Renée veio ao meu encontro enquanto Charlie ainda resmungava.  
_ Eu não lhe disse, o lugar de uma moça é aqui, em casa, aqui, não em uma cidade, sozinha, fazendo Deus sabe o quê.  
Neste momento Charlie parou de falar e eu vi que um senhor de idade entrou na sala.  
_ Estou frequentando a escola, é o que eu estou fazendo.  
Novamente Renée se pronunciou.  
_ Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?  
_ A sua filha, ela se casou!  
A avó de Isabella a abraçou e desejou felicidades.  
_ Felicidades querida.  
_ MAMA!  
Isabella começou a caminhar em direção a porta.  
_ Vovô, faça-o parar, por favor.  
_ Isso mesmo, claro, afague ela, todos vocês, mas eu digo, neste momento, isso, enquanto eu respirar não vai durar. Eu juro diante de Deus.  
_ Charlie. – A mãe de Isabella ainda tentou repreendê-lo, mas o homem era osso duro mesmo.  
_ Você é injusto!  
_ Eu, haha, injusto? Eu voltei para casa pra contar pra minha família que eu cuspi em sua confiança, sou eu quem veio para minha casa dizer na cara deles que eu me casei com este, este... Então, o que você faz?  
Pela primeira vez algo era dirigido a mim.  
_ Chocolate. Vendo chocolate.  
Charlie olhou para os rostos de cada um de sua família e o avô de Isabella mirou minha maleta com amostras.  
_ Não. – O pai de Isabella parecia incrédulo com meu trabalho, ele se virou para o pai e disse.  
_ Você, você é o cabeça da família, diga alguma coisa.  
Todos estavam esperando a reação dele, o homem se aproximou de mim e falou.  
_ Sou Aro Swan, bem-vindo a nossa família tão feliz.  
Charlie colocou as mãos no rosto e bufou de raiva. Disse tudo o que podia em uma única palavra.  
_ Obrigado.  
_ Posso? – Perguntou ele apontando para minha maleta de amostras.  
_ Claro. – Peguei a maleta, destranquei e a abri em frente ao senhor Aro. – Fique a vontade.  
Ele escolheu um dos bombons e mostrou a Charlie sorrindo, Charlie olhou para cada rosto presente na sala e saiu bufando porta a fora.  
_ Fechem a porta. – Foi seu último comando a seus empregados antes de sumir de nossas vistas.  
Aro mastigou calmante o pedaço de chocolate e se virou para a família.  
_ É maravilhoso! – E então começou a rir.  
As mulheres foram para a cozinha, mas eu ainda podia ouvi-las conversar.  
_ Por que ele não podia dizer: "Estou feliz por você Isabella, parabéns". Por que tudo tem que ser um drama?  
_ Ele ficou meio chocado.  
_ Mas a vovó e o vovô não, e nem você. Por que ele faz isso? Eu o odeio.  
_ Isabella! Ele é o seu pai!  
_ Ele nunca aceitou bem as mudanças, mesmo quando era criança, sempre foi assim. – A avó de Isabella também começou a falar. – Só tem paciência com suas uvas.  
_ Ele devia ter paciência conosco também. Seria uma boa mudança não é?  
_ Poderia ao mesmo ter nos preparado, uma ligação, ou uma carta, teria sido mais sábio.  
_ Eu queria fazer uma surpresa.  
_ Certamente conseguiu. – Então todas elas começaram a rir.  
_ Ele quer que eu me case com algum homem vinicultor que eu nunca vi. Só por que ele quer manter a linhagem. Eu não sou uma égua mamãe, eu devo escolher com quem vou me casar, não ele. Quantas vezes você já me disse, o coração quer o que o coração deseja.  
_ É isso o que o seu coração quer?  
_ É.  
_ Mesmo? É de verdade?  
_ Mesmo e de verdade.  
_ Tudo ficará bem, você verá. Tudo ficará perfeito.  
Decidi me retirar antes que percebessem minha presença. A noite chegou rápida e já estávamos todos sentados na mesa de jantar. Aro chegou perto de Isabella e pegou sua mão.  
_ Mas que anel maravilhoso, você está linda esta noite. O casamento lhe fez isso, não?  
Depois desse pequeno monólogo a avó de Isabella começou a oração. Logo após a oração Isabella se voltou a mim.  
_ É sopa de flor de abóbora, uma especialidade da minha avó.  
Virei-me para a pequena senhora e a elogiei. – Deliciosa.  
_ Está no livro de receitas d nossa família antes mesmo de sua declaração da independência ser assinada. – Charlie soltou mais um pouco de seu veneno sobre a mesa de jantar.  
_ Mas, como toda comoção, não ouvimos a história de como se conheceram.  
Isabella olhou para mim pedindo por ajuda, mas nem mesmo eu sabia o que fazer nessa hora, afinal esse foi um pequeno detalhe que não combinamos, e eu não sabia nada sobre ela ou ela sobre mim, o que faríamos agora?


	5. Chapter 4

_ Estava de licença em junho...

_ Julho! Depois que eu me mudei para a cidade.

_ Isso mesmo, julho, na OSU.

Isabella me olhou como se acabasse de declarar que a guerra havia recomeçado.

_ Não sabia que trabalhava pra OSU. – Renné disse curiosa à Isabella.

_ Eu não trabalhei lá realmente.

_ Então o que fazia num salão repleto de homens estranhos? – Charlie sempre desconfiado.

O único casal que não estava realmente prestando atenção em nós era Elisabeth e Aro, que estava derramando sal em sua comida.

_ Aro!

_ Meu avô viveu até os 102 anos e usava sal feito os peixes no mar. Meu bisavô viveu até os 106 anos.

_ Mas diga senhor Cullen, já que nós sabemos claramente como os dois se conheceram, de onde o senhor é? – Charlie sempre curioso.

_ Moline, Illinóis.

_ Onde é que fica?

Desta vez foi Isabella que respondeu.

_ Fica no meio do país, bem no meio.

_ E os seus pais? Ainda estão em Moline? – Renné sempre preocupada.

_ Jamais conheci meus pais.

_ Ahhhhh, quem cuidou de você? – Por que Charlie está tão interessado?

_ Fui criado num Lar.

_ Lar de quem?

_ Num orfanato.

_ Ótimo, é maravilhoso, minha filha vem de ancestrais de 400 anos, de uma das melhores famílias do México, e você me diz que ela se casou com um homem sem passado, ou melhor, um homem sem passado e sem futuro. Ótimo.

_ Você não sabe se ele tem um futuro, você não sabe nada sobre ele! – Isabella veio em minha defesa.

_ Você sabe?

_ Sei. Eu sei que ele sabe como amar alguém, eu sei que ele quer uma casa com crianças e um cachorro, um bom emprego.

_ Assim como o que ele tem?

As ofensas de Charlie estavam começando a me atingir, preferi me retira da mesa antes que o matasse com a faca que estava ao meu lado.

_ Com licença, estava uma delicia obrigado.

Comecei a caminhar e escutei passos pequenos e rápidos atrás de mim e então Isabella estava ao meu lado, caminhamos até uma pequena área ao lado da cozinha e ficamos parados olhando para o céu.

_ Ele não tem papas na língua não é?

_ Desculpe, deve achar que eles são horríveis.

_ Quando eu era criança eu subia no telhado do orfanato e fazia um pedido a cada estrela que eu via.

_ São muitos pedidos.

_ Pra dizer a verdade era apenas um pedido.

_ E qual era?

_ Uma família como a sua.

_ Com todo mundo lhe dizendo como deve viver sua vida?

_ Melhor do que não ter ninguém.

_ Não tenho certeza.

_ Eu tenho.

_ Não é motivo para ele tratar você assim.

_ Não, eu ia dizer uma coisa, mas então pensei, e se fosse comigo? Um estranho chegasse à minha casa dizendo que se casou com minha única filha e eu sou o último a saber, agiria do mesmo modo.

_ Não, não agiria.

_ Não tenho certeza.

_ Eu tenho.

_ Bom, amanhã vou escrever a carta para seus pais, e de madrugada já estarei na estrada. Acho que o pior já passou, não acha?

Isabella sorriu para mim e então caminhamos em direção ao nosso quarto, e não foi surpresa alguma vermos a senhora Swan ao lado da porta nos esperando. Assim que entramos ela começou a arrumar nossa cama.

_ Esta cama foi parte do meu dote quando me casei com o senhor Swan. E também foi parte do dote de minha avó antes disso. Ela o trouxe direto de Paris, meu avô era diplomata. E foi aqui que passamos nossas primeiras noites de casados, minha mãe, minha avó e eu.

_ Nós podemos dormir no quarto de Jacob. – Sugeriu Isabella.

_ Naquela cama tão pequena? Na lua de mel? Minha querida, não. Precisam de espaço, para se mexer.

Renné olhou para mim e seu rosto era sereno, mas no fundo de seus olhos pude ver a malícia contida naquelas palavras e meu único impulso foi sorrir.

_ Mamãe!

_ Eu sei que não é a primeira noite de vocês juntos. Mas eu gostaria de pensar que é. É que desde o começo todos os nossos casamentos foram abençoados. Sabe, não é sem motivo que meu marido fala tanto. Somos pessoas conservadoras Edward, neste mundo moderno leva tempo para se acostumar. Ele vai se acalmar.

Ela seguiu até a empregada e pegou uma rosa vermelha e colocou entre os travesseiros que estavam sobre a cama.

_ Amem um ao outro, sempre.

Logo após essas palavras ela saiu e nos deixou a sós.

PDV especial Renné

Entrei no quarto ao qual eu e Charlie dividiríamos e ele já estava resmungando.

_ Primeiro ele invade minha casa e rouba minha filha, e agora toma minha cama.

Ele tentou passar por mim mas eu o parei em seu lugar.

_ Charlie! Você não quer ver, mas sua filha é uma mulher! Ela não foi mais roubada do que você me roubou! Ou você se esqueceu daquele quartinho sobre as escadas na casa do meu pai?

_ Eu pedi sua mão adequadamente, com respeito, quem é ele? Ele não é ninguém!

_ É a escolha dela e ela é sua filha. Charlie, foi de nós que ela aprendeu a ser quem é. Se não tivermos confiança nela, como podemos confiar em nós mesmos? – Ele tentou abri o robe que eu usava, mas eu o parei. – Primeiro vá lá e de boa noite, para que não dormirem pensando que está furioso com eles.

_ Mas eu estou furioso com eles. – Então começamos a rir de sua infantilidade.

_ Devia começar a sorrir mais. Fica tão bonito quando sorri.

Ele começou a me beijar e nos levar em direção a cama, mas eu o parei.

_ Primeiro vá e de boa noite a ele.

PDV Edward

Isabella havia retirado um cobertor e um travesseiro que eu pedi, afinal não poderíamos dormir na mesma cama, sou casado com outra mulher e não seria justo com Jéssica.

_ Gosta de vender chocolates?

_ Não, não gosto.

_ E por que faz isso?

_ É um dos motivos por que estou viajando, estou tentando achar alguma coisa pra mim.

_ Mas você já sabe o que quer.

_ Não é fácil assim. É complicado.

_ Não me parece tão complicado assim.

_ Você não é casada.

Vi que minhas últimas palavras haviam a afetado, seus olhos caíram e seus cabelos encobriram seu rosto.

_ Me desculpe.

_ Essa não é uma época muito boa para mim. Você tem sido maravilhoso. Mais do que maravilhoso. Poderia se virar por favor?

Assim que o fiz, arrumei minha cama no chão.

_ Haverá alguém pra você.

_ Não é preciso que me faça sentir melhor.

_ Não, eu acredito nisso. Acredito que exista alguém perfeito para a outra pessoa. Alguém que a ame acima de tudo.

_ Você se casaria com alguém se o bebê na barriga não fosse seu?

_ Se a amasse.

_ Boa noite.

Nos deitamos, mas antes mesmo de nos deitarmos ouvimos batidas na porta.

_ Posso entrar? – Droga, era Charlie.

_ Um momento.

Subi correndo na cama e coloquei o travesseiro ao meu lado no chão. Charlie entrou e começou a falar.

_ Sua mãe me mandou para desejar boa noite.

_ Boa noite _Papa._

_Boa noite senhor.

Ele se virou e começou a caminhar rumo à porta, mas de repende e parou e olhou novamente para o quarto, mais especificamente para a coberta que estava metade no chão e metade na cama e no travesseiro que a acompanhava. Então ele novamente se virou e saiu.

_ A porta tem fechadura?

_ Não.

_ Acha que ele suspeita?

_ Eu não sei.

_ Melhor não correr o risco, eu vou ficar caso ele volte.

_ Tudo bem.

Olhamos-nos por alguns momentos, mas crepitar da lareira me trouxe de volta.

_ Boa noite.

_ Boa noite.

E então cada um em seu lado, nós dormimos.


End file.
